Adventure Party
The Adventure Party '''was a party in Club Penguin. It ran from June 12, 2009, to June 16, 2009. The Party Room was the Tree House. The various plants in the party were gifts from Rockhopper. Free items Scavenger Hunt The '''Scavenger Hunt was like the Easter Egg Hunts, but instead of colored eggs, players had to find plants and animals. *'Creature 1' **Clue: Your adventure begins down below! Look out the window and say hello! **Creature and room found: Grey Fish in the Underground Pool *'Creature 2' **Clue: By a Hay Shack is where this grows. Its flowers bloom like small rainbows! **Creature and room found: Tall Plant in the Cove *'Creature 3' **Clue: Out at sea by two fancy boats. Next to a stone this small animal floats. **Creature and room found: Turtle at the Dock *'Creature 4' **Clue: Near forts of stone with one petal showing, is where you'll find these next ones growing. **Creature and room found: Flowers at the Snow Forts *'Creature 5' **Clue: Look out to sea for a gushing spray, on an off shore island where Penguins play. **Creature and room found: Whale at the Iceberg *'Creature 6' **Clue: This next plant grows in purple and green, above dirty dishes that need to be cleaned. **Creature and room found: Exotic Flowers at the Plaza *'Creature 7' **Clue: Off the coast in a wet disguise, just look for the place where the bubbles all rise. **Creature and room found: Jellyfish at the Beach *'Creature 8' **Clue: Just one more, and you've got them all. Look where the twin waterfalls fall. **Creature and room found: Large Plant at the Forest *'Claim Prize' **Clue: You found them all! You are very wise, enjoy the award when you click Claim Prize. **Prize: Adventure Party Background Trivia *In the Forest, the flowers changed color to the color most worn by penguins in the room (for example: if the majority of penguins wore Light Blue, all the flowers would change to light blue). *The plants used in the party were put into storage in the Box Dimension after it ended. *This was the second party that was started by Rockhopper, the first being Fall Fair 2007. Gallery Sneak Peeks Adventure Party login screen 1.png|The first login screen of the party Adventure Party login screen 2.png|The second login screen of the party Cp adventure party.png|Website layout for party Construction Adventure Party construction Beach.png|Beach Adventure Party construction Beach 2.png|Beach after Rockhopper left Adventure Party construction Cove.png|Cove Adventure Party construction Crow's Nest.png|Crow's Nest Adventure Party construction Dock.png|Dock Adventure Party construction Forest.png|Forest Adventure Party construction Migrator.png|Migrator Adventure Party construction Plaza.png|Plaza Adventure Party construction Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Adventure Party construction Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Adventure Party construction Town.png|Town Rooms Adventure Party Beach.png|Beach Adventure Party Cove.png|Cove Adventure Party Dock.png|Dock Adventure Party Forest.png|Forest Adventure Party Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Adventure Party Iceberg.png|Iceberg Adventure Party Mine.png|Mine Adventure Party Night Club.png|Night Club Adventure Party Plaza.png|Plaza Adventure Party Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Adventure Party Town.png|Town Adventure Party Tree Forts.png|Tree Forts Adventure Party Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Forest alterations :''The following are variants of the Forest. The colors of the plants changed color depending on what color the majority of penguins in the room were. Adventure Party Forest Black.png|Black Adventure Party Forest Blue.png|Blue Adventure Party Forest Brown.png|Brown Adventure Party Forest Dark Green.png|Dark Green Adventure Party Forest Purple.png|Dark Purple Adventure Party Forest Green.png|Green Adventure Party Forest Light Blue.png|Light Blue Adventure Party Forest Lime Green.png|Lime Green Adventure Party Forest Orange.png|Orange Adventure Party Forest Peach.png|Peach Adventure Party Forest Pink.png|Pink Adventure Party Forest Yellow.png|Yellow Others 20091211222351!Partybanner.gif|A banner for the party SWF Music *Main theme *Mine *Jungle Quest Category:Parties of 2009 Category:2009